


In My Arms

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: One Shot, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Song-fic] Après les événements de New York, Loki est prisonnier sur Asgard. Quelles sont les pensées de Frigga alors que son fils attend son jugement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Marvel et la chanson à Plumb.
> 
> Décidément, les films Marvel se finissent toujours en song-fic chez moi. ;p La chanson qui m'a inspiré celle-là s'intitule « In My Arms » et est interprétée par Plumb (je vous recommande vivement de l'écouter, c'est magnifique).

_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

_And as I watch_

_You start to grow up_

_All I can do_

_Is hold you tight_

Frigga était plongée dans ses pensées. Les servantes circulaient tout au tour d'elle, alors qu'elle était assise sur un large canapé dans son salon privé, mais elle ne les voyait même pas, car elle était préoccupée et nostalgique.

Loki venait de tenter de détruire Midgard avec l'aide d'une armée de Chitauris, mais heureusement Thor l'avait arrêté à temps, et ils venaient tous les deux de rentrer à Asgard. Loki avait été enfermé dans les geôles du palais royal, et attendait d'être jugé par Odin.

Et c'est cela qui plongeait la reine dans la tristesse et le désespoir. Loki était son fils, même si elle ne l'avait pas mis au monde, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit condamné à mort. Bon d'accord, il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, et beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes à cause de lui, mais elle pensait, elle savait qu'il n'était alors pas maître de lui-même, que ce Thanos contrôlait son esprit afin qu'il commette ces massacres.

Mais Odin ne semblait pas de cet avis. Et il ne prendrait pas l'opinion de Frigga en compte, officiellement du moins, car elle était trop impliquée émotionnellement dans cette affaire.

Elle se remémorait le Loki qu'elle avait connu, avant toutes ces atrocités. Le bébé qu'elle avait adopté après la bataille de Jotunheim. L'enfant farceur qu'elle avait vu grandir, avec son magnifique sourire à la fois charmeur, innocent et contagieux. L'adolescent espiègle qui avait fait tant de bêtises avec son frère Thor. Le jeune homme, assagi, cultivé, mais toujours amateur pour faire une petite farce à quelqu'un.

_Knowing clouds will rage in_

_Storms will be race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

Elle lui avait tout appris : à marcher, à parler, à lire, et à utiliser la magie. Elle avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Thor, qui lui était plus bagarreur et préférait apprendre à se battre plutôt que de cultiver son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas un seul instant s'imaginer que le fruit de toutes ces heures de travail avait été utilisé dans le seul but d'asservir tout un peuple.

_Story books, full of fairy tales_

_Of kings and queens, and the bluest skies_

_My heart is torn just in knowing_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui révéler plus tôt qu'il avait été adopté. Peut-être aurait-elle dû l'informer plus tôt de ses véritables origines. Odin n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle passe outre ses ordres, mais elle s'en serait fichée.

Mais Loki avait tout appris au pire des moments, alors que son frère avait été banni sur Midgard pour avoir déclenché une guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim.

_When the clouds will rage in_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

C'était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour éprouver des remords, pour s'imaginer des scénarios alternatifs, ou une meilleure fin.

_Castles – they might crumble_

_Dreams may not come true_

_But you are never all alone_

_'Cause I will always –_

_Always love you_

Loki n'aura pas à affronter sa condamnation seul, qu'il doive mourir ou bien vivre. Elle resterait à ses côtés, car elle était sa mère, et que c'était son devoir de le soutenir. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure. Qu'il se repentisse ou qu'il recommence. Elle sera toujours là pour lui, car elle l'aime, comme son propre fils.

_When the clouds will rage in_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_In my arms_

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire serait apprécié ;D


End file.
